


I Want to Remember

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, But Sweet, Fluff, M/M, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael wakes up not knowing who his husband is.





	I Want to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Amnesia square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

Michael slowly blinked his eyes open and looked into the face of a stern looking young man who had soft eyes and a soft smile. “Hey, Mick,” he whispered softly. “You gave us quite a scare.” 

Michael squinted at the man, but he couldn’t identify him. Nor did he recognize the nickname. “I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely, “but I don’t know who you are.” 

The other man’s face fell, but he never lost the kind look on his face. “My name is Gadreel,” he said softly. “And I’m… well, I’m a couple of different things to you. What’s the last thing that you remember?” 

Michael closed his eyes and thought about that for a moment. “Waking up and seeing a strange, handsome man in my hospital room,” he admitted. “What happened?” 

The man named Gadreel sighed and sat down a little closer to Michael. “We were in a car accident,” he said gently. “A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and T-boned us. You got the brunt of the impact. We didn’t think you’d make it through. Well, the medical staff didn’t. I did.” 

Michael nodded, taking this information in. That would explain why he was in the hospital. “Who’s ‘we’?” he asked. “Besides my doctors.” 

“Your brothers, your sister, your business partners,” Gadreel said. 

Michael gave another nod. “Who are you to me, then? Personally, that is. I get the sense that you and I are professionally and personally linked.” 

Gadreel gave a sad smile. “I’m your husband,” he said quietly. “We’ve been married for four years.” 

Michael sighed heavily. “I wish I could remember us,” he said wistfully before he fell into a coughing fit. 

Gadreel handed the bottle of water over. “Slowly,” he cautioned. “And don’t worry about it. I have the rest of our lives to teach you about us, to help you remember. And if you don’t remember, well, that’s what new memories are for.” 

Michael took a few slow drinks of water after he finished coughing and he smiled at Gadreel. It was obvious that even during this difficult time, Gadreel had stayed near him and even after getting the news that he wasn’t remembered as his husband- and how could he forget his own  _ husband? _ \- he took it in stride and turned it positive. “I like the sound of that,” he said. 

Gadreel kissed his forehead and warmth spread through Michael from the gentle touch. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
